They say that love is forever
by letsgodon'twait
Summary: Kind of like Twilight but Faberry style...
1. They say that love is forever

Ok so I revamped this chapter basically scratching my original plan for the story and it's much better I hope you like

it don't forget to review I love reviews thanks

Rachel drove into the school parking lot at eight am which is half an hour before school started but she had

promised to meet Kurt and Mercedes early so they could show her around. She got out of the car and made her way

to the bleachers outside the football field. Once she reached the bleachers she saw Kurt and Mercedes sitting in the

middle row with an Asian girl. "Hey Rachel" Kurt said cheerfully "this is Tina." He motioned toward the Asian girl.

Rachel nodded toward her and Tina smiled.

"Now come on Kurt spill," Mercedes said smiling, "you said you had something juicy yesterday and never told me

what."

Kurt smiled, "yesterday I was out with my brother Finn and we

saw the Fabrays. Quinn got a new hair cut it's shorter but it looks good on her, I mean seriously looks good."

Tina laughed and Mercedes shook her head, "boy are you ever gonna get a life and stop watching the Fabrays?"

"I resent that statement I have a life and I can't help if it revolves around the mysterious royal family."

"Royal family?" Rachel questioned, Kurt nodded "that's what they are called here there are five of them."

"Oh lord" Mercedes groaned Kurt glared at her.

"If she's going to go to school here she needs to know these things." Mercedes rolled her eyes, "now where was I?

Oh yes the Fabrays there are five of them first there's Puck. Puck is the oldest and he

is like pure muscle he used to be considered a womanizer until he got together with Sam. He's the jokester in the

family from what i can tell. Sam is the second oldest he's muscular like Puck but only to a certain extent he kinda

looks like a blonde muscular Justin Beiber. But he always looks like he's in pain like the weight of the world is on his

shoulders. Next is Santana, she's the middle child I guess you could say. I don't know much about her except that

she is super protective of her girlfriend Britney. Britney is younger than Santana and shes always happy. It's a bit

scary... Then there's Quinn the youngest not much is known about her really she keeps a low profile and doesn't

really talk to anyone."

"But that still doesn't answer my question. Why are they called the royal family?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "because they all look like supermodels! Not a flaw on them, and they are super rich their dad is

the head neurosurgeon at Lima's Mercy Hospital. They are pretty smart too."

Mercedes laughed "Kurt is obsessed with them he knows more about them then half if the school does." Rachel

opened her mouth but the bell rang and she Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes started walking to their first period English

class. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful math, gym class, history

then lunch. The cafeteria was pretty busy Kurt was going on about his boyfriend Blaine, Mercedes was focused on

her tots and Tina was talking to Mike who was talking about call of duty. Rachel looked off into the distance

wondering what the rest of her day would be like when she saw the door to the cafeteria open. In walked the most

beautiful human beings she had ever seen. The first to walk in was a tall muscular boy with a black Mohawk, his

arms were quite big but not body builder big he had a small smile on his face as he surveyed the cafeteria. Rachel

guessed this was Puck. Behind him was a blonde boy with a Justin Bieber hair cut like Kurt had described he was

more toned than muscular but still bigger than most of the boys she had encountered before. He had a pained look

on his face like someone was twisting his arm. That must be Sam. The two boys were walking over to a table when

she saw the next two. They were girls one was a tall athletic looking blonde and the other was a fair skinned Latina

with black hair that must be Britney and Santana she thought. The two were holding hands and followed the boys.

The last to enter was a girl with short blonde hair, she was fair skinned like the others but there was something

about her that captivated Rachel.


	2. Your forever is all that I need

Rachel watched Quinn as she followed her siblings not looking at anyone her hands resting in the pockets of her

hooded letterman. Quinn put the hood of her letterman up covering her hair which saddened Rachel a bit. The

blonde looked sad and far off...like she wasn't really there or that she definitely didn't want to be. But she could see

that Quinn was hurting or that something was wrong with her Rachel wanted to make her smile or at least grin...

"Are you eyeing the mysterious Quinn Fabray?" Kurt said pulling her eyes away from the hooded beauty as she

turned to look at him.

"Yes...I mean she's very pretty in a tall dark and mysterious way...like she doesn't want to

know anyone or she hasn't met anyone worth knowing."

"That sounds a bit stuck up," Mike noted and Rachel shook

her head "no I don't think she's stuck up at all. She looks well hurt like something has crippled her emotionally. I

mean I don't know her but that's just what I observed."

She finished shrugging not noticing that the whole table was gaping at her.

Kurt squeaked "how... I mean it's like you see through her wall of distance she puts up around

everyone."

Rachel smiled "Quinn Fabray" she whispered intending to finish her thought but something told her to

turn around. When she did she saw Quinn looking at her, dead at her. Rachel hadn't seen her eyes before they

were a clear hazel with little specks of gold. She prided herself on her impeccable eyesight. They stayed like that for

what seemed like an eternity then Quinn turned around putting her head in her hands. Rachel felt herself let out a

long overdue breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding and stared at Quinn's back for a moment then she

turned around.

"OMG!" Kurt exclaimed, Rachel turned her head to the boy smiling slightly at his ridicules antics.

"You got Quinn to look at you and all you said was her name! How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything..." Kurt was practically jumping in his seat

"Rachel Quinn never looks at anybody." Mercedes chimed in and Tina nodded in agreement.

Rachel shrugged "she only looked at me it's not like she talked to me or anything." Kurt made a scoffing noise and

started rambling about how the Fabrays didn't talk to anyone outside their family but Rachel wasn't listening she

kept thinking about the mysterious blonde. There was just something about her more than her physical appearance

that made her feel butterflies. She'd never heard Quinn speak so her voice couldn't be it. What was it? She furrowed

her brow trying to rack her brain for answers when she was pulled out of her daze by the loud bell announcing that

lunch had ended.

Still shaking her head she muttered a goodbye to Kurt and company and headed for her next class bio with Mrs.

Soldman. She took her time getting to that class she didn't want to be early and the new kid at school that was well

it drew too much attention. So when she did finally walk into the room the only seat left was one next to the

mysterious Quinn Fabray. She swallowed and walked over to the seat pausing in front of the teacher's desk to give

her her schedule. The teacher nodded and directed her to the seat next to Quinn. Oh boy she made her way over to

her seat and sat down. The moment she sat down she heard a gagging sound from beside her and saw Quinn cover

her mouth. Did she have a bad body odor? Was it her hair? She smelled her hair it smelled alright to her she looked

at Quinn again who's hand was still over her mouth but she couldn't see her face because her hair and hood were

covering it. She tried to turn her attention back to the teacher but she couldn't focus on anything but the hooded

blonde beside her. She missed the part where Mrs. Soldman passes out specimens for dissection it was some kind of

worm. Quinn glanced at the specimen and pushed it to Rachel she had removed her hand from her mouth and was

intently focused on her notes.


	3. Please stay as long as you need

Rachel looked at the worm not really caring about how it had male and female parts... She wanted to see Quinn's

face she was tempted to say something but she feared she would anger Quinn further. So she opened her

notebook and grabbed a pen to start writing. She saw Quinn pause and lift her head then she locked eyes with her.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat, not only because Quinn was looking at her but because the blonde's eyes were

now...black? No it must be a trick of the light. She blinked and Quinn was back to focusing on her paper they spent

the rest of the period like that Quinn taking notes and Rachel sneaking glances at her. When the bell rang she

barely blinked and Quinn was gone. Wow...that was really weird. She shook her head and made her way to the club

the Kurt had forced her to join. It was called Glee Club she agreed to come but only to watch. Kurt, Mercedes, and

Tina were already there with another rather large boy. She smiled immediately remembered him.

"Finn!" she exclaimed as the boy turned around smiling.

"Rachel!" He exclaimed embracing her, their reunion was cut short when the Fabray's entered the room. Confused

looks were exchanges and whispers circulated the room. The Fabrays didn't say anything to anyone they just

walked to the back of the room and sat down. Rachel looked at Quinn their eyes meeting for a brief second the

blonde's eyes were back to their hazel color. Weird she thought...

Her thoughts were cut short when the instructor for the club entered "hello everyone if you haven't noticed we have

some new members today. The Fabray's have requested to audition together. The floor's all yours guys." The

Fabrays stood Quinn picked up an electric guitar and stood by one of the microphones, Puck grabbed a bass guitar,

Sam sat at the drums and Britney and Santana stood at the other two microphones.

_[Britney]_

_Oh as we share this simple night  
><em>

_Do you understand that I,  
><em>

_I could never tell a lie  
><em>

_[Quinn]  
><em>

_So we all know by now  
><em>

_[Britney and Quinn]_

_That you are your favorite thing_

_[Britney]  
><em>

_Oh, when I hear you coming now  
><em>

_[Santana]  
><em>

_So please allow me to introduce myself  
><em>

_I'm the one that you talk about  
><em>

_[Quinn]_

_Can't imagine if you held me any tighter  
><em>

_It would be just as easy to leave me and let me go  
><em>

_[Santana]  
><em>

_It's the way that you are  
><em>

_And you can't breathe without me  
><em>

_[Britney]  
><em>

_Take a few steps back and just watch  
><em>

_The sun sets around me every day  
><em>

_With my head in the clouds, it's hard to see what's going on the ground  
><em>

_[Quinn]_

_I know that every time I sing, you will want to sing along  
><em>

_Let's try our hardest to do what has already been done_

_[Britney]_

_A bunch of boys that have it easy  
><em>

_Oh, they live in a dream  
><em>

_But it's not that simple, no  
><em>

_Sometimes we feel just like machines, oh  
><em>

_[Santana]  
><em>

_Oh, you can't breathe without me  
><em>

_[Britney]  
><em>

_Take a few steps back and just watch  
><em>

_The sun sets around me every day  
><em>

_With my head in the clouds, it's hard to see what's going on the ground  
><em>

_[Quinn]_

_I know that every time I sing, you will want to sing along  
><em>

_Let's try our hardest to do what has already been done_

_Take a few steps back (and just watch)_

_They're trying to point their filthy fingers_

_They rule every inch of the mountain, oh_

_You're gonna make you want to tell a lie_

_I'm gonna make you want to tell a lie_

_[Santana]_

_Stare all you want_

_'Cause you know that we're on top_

_This is all that we know_

_This is everything you want_

_If you can't stand on your own_

_Then speak up, let us know_

_Tones will change, curtains will drop_

_Who knew the top would be so fucking ugly_

_Stare all you want_

_'Cause you know that we're on top_

_This is all I've ever known_

_This is everything you want_

_If you can't stand on your own_

_Then speak up, let us know_

_Tones will change, curtains will drop_

_Who knew the top would be so fucking ugly_

_[Quinn]_

_I know that every time I sing, you will want to sing along_

_Let's try our hardest to do what has already been done_

_I know that every time I sing, you will want to sing along_

_Let's try our hardest to do what has already been done_

This song is _Clush _by Isles and Glaciers I gave Britney Vic Fuentes part, Quinn Owen's part, and Santana Johnny

Craig's


	4. Can't promise that things won't be broke

The Fabrays didn't say anything despite the thunderous applause they received Puck looked at Mr. Schu nodded then he and the rest of his family left. The Glee club was confused,

"why did they leave?" Rachel asked Glee wasn't over for another ten minutes

"they have some other things to do this afternoon," the brunette frowned wondering what was so important that they couldn't wait ten minutes.

The drive back to her house was filled with thoughts of Quinn. She kept seeing her hazel eyes staring at her there was so much behind those eyes. The blond's eyes were beautiful for lack of a better word, she shook her head and walked into her house. Leroy wasn't home he'd left a note saying that he would be back late because he was working late at the station. She sighed this being home alone was getting a bit old. Maybe she'd call daddy and see what he was up to in California. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number,

"hello" a cheery voice said

"hi daddy."

"Oh my gosh Rachel! I haven't heard from you in forever! How are you how's Lima? How's school? Are they treating you well?"

Rachel laughed "one question at a time daddy. Lima is well its cold right now, school is alright they are very…welcoming I guess."

"Uh-oh what's going on baby girl? I know that tone of voice."

"It's nothing daddy"

"are you sure?"

"Yeah dad I've gotta go I've got a lot of homework to do."

"Ok I love you baby girl"

"love you too daddy."

The next day Rachel wanted to see Quinn and ask her why she gagged yesterday, that was a rather rude reaction to someone you'd never met. She waited by her car for the Fabrays to arrive. When they did the girls got out of a Mustang one of the new models and the boys got out of a Charger. Rachel looked over both cars and she didn't see Quinn. She sighed maybe she's sick, the day went by slower than usual and biology was a bore. The next day no Quinn, and the day after that no Quinn, two more days went by and still no Quinn. This was weird, and what's worse the Fabrays seemed to be watching her. When she walked outside Monday morning the first thing she noticed was the ground was covered in more slush than yesterday. Leroy stepped out of her car,

"I uh I had new tires put on the old ones wouldn't withstand the roads in this condition."

"Thanks Dad."

"Yeah," he walked over to his police cruiser "oh and I'll probably be out late tonight, a man was attacked by some kind of animal in the outskirts of Cleveland."

"Wait an animal?"

"Yeah we have animals out here. You're not in California anymore Rach."

" Well be careful"

"I always am." With that he got in the cruiser and drove away. Rachel drove to school the day was going smoothly Artie was walking well wheeling her to class talking about the upcoming homecoming dance.

"Rachel…hello?"

"Sorry what were you saying Artie?"

"A bunch of us are going together wanna come?" When they entered the classroom and the first thing I noticed was Quinn Fabray was sitting there at my lab station she had the hooded letterman on with the hood up.

"Um…let me think about it I'll get back to you Artie,"

"sure see you later California." He wheeled himself out of the class, Rachel paused before walking over to the lab station and sitting down. She looked at me and I wanted to say something to her something but my brain didn't seem to work.

"Alright class today we are going over plant cells and animal cells, I'm going to give you a worksheet and you have to identify the different part of the cell. You'll be working in pairs with your lab partner." She passed out the paper to each station and Rachel paused when she put the paper in front of her.

"Hello," I heard a silvery voice say, I looked up I was so surprised that she was talking to me. She smiled "I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. You're Rachel Berry." It was a statement more than a question, I nodded dumbly, she pushed the paper toward me, "you can go first."

"You were gone…"

"Yeah I had to take a couple days off I wasn't feeling too well." I wrote on one of the lines, "that's the mitochondria"

"do you mind if I check?" the brunette shook her head and passed her the paper, "it's the mitochondria."

"Yeah like I said…" she smiled softly

"so…do you like the weather?" Rachel laughed softly, "Are you really asking me about the weather?" Quinn smiled,

"yeah…I guess I am," "um…well I'm not really used to the cold I used to live in California. And I don't exactly like cold…"

"If you don't like the cold why'd you move to Ohio?"

"Well it's kinda a complex story."

Quinn smiled again "that's the Nucleus,"

"do you mind if I check?" She pushed the paper to me

"yup that's the nucleus."

"Yeah I said that," she said smirking "so why is it a complex story?"

"It involves gay dads and divorce and remarrying," she tilted her head to the left smiling gently, she looks kinda cute when she does that

"try me, I'm pretty sure I can keep up."

"Um…ok well my dads got divorced and my daddy remarried."

"Do you not like the guy your daddy married?"

"No James is a wonderful guy."

The blonde didn't say anything instead she wrote on the paper, "that's the nucleolus, do you want to check it?"

"No…you're probably right. I mean I believe you." The bell rang and Quinn waited for Rachel to pick up her stuff, and walked out with her into the hallway.

"So if James is wonderful…why didn't you move with your daddy?"

Rachel inhaled sharply, but he's an aspiring actor and they would be moving to where ever his play goes. And I didn't want daddy to stay behind because of me. But I know he would be unhappy without James. So I moved here."

"And now you're unhappy?" The blonde asked gently,

"n-no" the brunette said shaking her head,

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to pry…I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very hard to read…" Rachel looked into her eyes god they were captivating,

"do you wear contacts?"

"No"

"cause the last time I saw you your eyes were black…and now there hazel with specks of gold"

"um…yeah about that I mean it's probably just the lighting." Then she grabbed the back of her neck and turned walked the other way quickly. Leaving a very confused Rachel behind her, the rest of the day went by relatively fast. After school she headed for her car she was about to open the door to get in when she looked behind her and saw Quinn leaning against the back of the Mustang looking at her. Rachel held her gaze for a while then turned to open her car. Then she heard screeching and turned around to see a huge van headed right toward her, she didn't even have time to scream. When she felt a strong arm around her and heard the crunching of metal. When she opened her eyes she saw Quinn staring angrily at the van in front of them.

Quinn's hand was blocking the van and she was holding Rachel to the side behind her. Rachel couldn't believe it Quinn had been on the other side of the parking lot. How did she get over here so fast? And why was the door bent in? Quinn turned and looked at her, her eyes were black again the blonde let go of Rachel and ran quickly in the direction of her car. People were gathered around her asking a million questions, Kurt helped her to her feet. "Are you alright Rachel?" The girl driving the van stumbled out of her van. What happened in the next hour was a blur to Rachel, Kurt drove her to the hospital. She was sitting on a hospital bed and Leroy was bursting through the door.

"Rachel are you ok?" He was glaring at the girl in the next bed that had almost killed his daughter.

"Yeah dad I'm fine, stop glaring at her it was an accident."

Leroy groaned "Rach you could have been killed do you realize that?"

"Yes dad but I wasn't so…"

"You are not getting your license back ever."

"Dad."

"Ah, Chief Berry's daughter, I've got this thank you."

"Dr. Fabray." Dr. Fabray was gorgeous he had sparkling green eyes, pale skin and light blonde hair. Wow are all the Fabrays beautiful, Rachel thought to herself.

"Rachel, you had a pretty interesting experience today," he said as he checked her for head injuries "yeah I mean if Quinn wasn't there I'd be crushed right now."

"Quinn, isn't that your daughter?"

Dr. Fabray looked up, "yeah I mean she was all the way on the other side of the parking lot she got to me so fast."

"Sounds like you were very lucky, excuse me."


	5. But I swear that I will never leave

"Well I've got some papers to sign before we can go…you should probably call your daddy. He's probably worried."

"You told him?" Leroy nodded.

"Ugh he's probably having a meltdown." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and went around the corner away from Leroy.

"What you wanted me to just let her die?" Quinn asked there was a sharp edge to her voice.

"This isn't just about you Quinn. When will you get it through your thick skull?" Santana spat.

"I think we should save this conversation for another time." Dr. Fabray said gently looking in Rachel's direction.

The three Fabrays looked at her, "c-can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel asked.

Dr. Fabray put his arm around Santana's shoulder and walked down the hall in the opposite direction of Rachel and Quinn. Quinn shoved her hands in the pockets in her letterman.

"What." She said there was anger in her voice.

"How did you get to me so fast? I mean you were on the other side of the parking lot."

"What are you talking about Rachel. I was always beside you." Quinn said flatly she wouldn't look at Rachel.

"No you weren't. I saw you on the other side and then you were there beside me. I just want to know how that happened."

"Rachel. I. Was. Always. Beside. You." The blonde hissed.

"No you weren't!"

"Can you keep it down." Quinn snapped looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Quinn. All I want is the truth, is that so hard?"

"I-I can't tell you the truth Rachel. I just can't" the blond looked sad.

"Why not?" Rachel wasn't angry anymore, she wasn't sure why the blonde's behavior changed but she wanted to know why.

"Because you can't handle the truth." Quinn snapped.

"Try me."

"Look can you just thank me and never bring this up again. To anyone."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." The brunette said softly. Quinn scoffed and turned away. "Thank you." Rachel blurted out it came out much harsher than she intended it to.

Quinn said nothing she just turned around and walked away. Once again leaving a confused Rachel behind. Something woke the brunette that night, she looked around and saw Quinn sitting on her window sill. The blonde's hazel eyes were on her, they looked warm, caring, kind and they were looking right at her. She broke her gaze and reached to turn out the light, when she turned around Quinn was gone. She woke up with a gasp.

"Quinn?" She looked around trying to find some evidence that the blonde had been there, anything. But there was nothing. It was all a dream that would be the first of many nights that she dreamed of Quinn Fabray. Thursday came and she was getting on the bus to go to some greenhouse that Mrs. Soldman had been ranting about for the past few weeks. She didn't even notice Mike standing in front of her until he waved his hand in her face.

"Hello earth to Rachel." The Asian boy was waving his hand in her face.

"Oh hey Mike what's up?" Rachel wasn't really paying attention to what the boy was saying she saw Quinn standing by one of the busses watching her intently.

"Rachel?" Mike looked worried.

"Huh? Sorry what'd you say Mike?"

"Do you want to go to homecoming? With me?" He looked so hopeful she felt bad saying no.

"Um…sorry Mike I have plans that weekend, uh…I'm going to L.A."

Mike looked defeated, "Um why don't you ask Tina to go with you? I know she wants to go with you."

"Yeah…Tina…" Mike walked away looking dejected. Rachel looked over at Quinn and saw the blonde was smirking and watching Mike walk away. The brunette watched Quinn get on the bus and hurried after her. Mike and Tina were sitting together laughing Artie was behind them and Quinn was sitting in the back by herself. Rachel hurried over to her almost running, she could feel her heart beating like crazy in her chest. Quinn was wearing a red and white button up cardigan there was no hood and her hair was soft and wavy today and her bangs rested freely over her right eye. She was slouching in the seat looking out the window lost somewhere in her own world. Rachel stood there not sure of what to do.

"You should sit down before the bus driver yells at you." Quinn said her voice was silvery again not short and mean like in the hospital.

"Am I allowed to sit here?" The brunette said it came out a lot quieter than she meant it too.

"Why wouldn't you be able to sit there?" Quinn asked she was still looking out the window.

"I don't know there's this blonde that seems to be avoiding me, then is nice to me, then is just plain mean to me. I don't know if she wants me to sit with her."

"Well I think I might know this blonde and she has good reason to want to keep her distance from you."

"Well I wish she wouldn't. I happen to like this blonde a lot."

"You don't even know her."

"I'd like to…"

Quinn turned and looked at her, her hazel eyes were studying her as if contemplating what she should say next.

"Look Quinn I don't know what your deal is or your big secret or whatever. But I just want to get to know you. We don't even have to be friends…I just I can't stop thinking about you…and I well I just want to know the girl that's been haunting my dreams every night."

Quinn sat up straight in her seat, "Rachel" she said softly, "you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. I'm not…good…and I'm not good for you. Trust me you are better off without me."

"I'll be the judge of that" the brunette said she was still standing not sure if Quinn would let her sit with her.

The blonde sighed and shook her head, "you don't know when to give up do you?"

Rachel shook her head, "alright well you'd better sit down before the bus starts moving."

Rachel squealed with happiness on the inside and sat carefully next to Quinn. The bus ride there was relatively quiet Quinn didn't really say anything except for when she offered her jacket to Rachel because she was shivering. Rachel gladly took it and put it on, to her surprise it wasn't warm like you would expect it to be. The jacket also had no smell, not any perfume or body odor or anything… well it smelled like dryer sheets if that counts. Once they got to the greenhouse Quinn remained silent much to Rachel's dismay. She wanted to say something that would give her an idea of what went on in Quinn Fabray's world, but she figured it was better not to say anything fearing it would push Quinn away.

"What's in L.A.?" The blonde broke the silence.

"You heard that?"

"Yes, you aren't the quietest person Rach," Rachel felt her heart soar when Quinn called her Rach she was giving her nicknames maybe there was hope after all.

"Well for starters there's the" Rachel didn't finish as she felt her feet slip from under her. Two strong arms caught her and she found herself staring directly into Quinn's eyes.

"You should be more careful Rach. I don't want you hurting yourself." The blonde helped Rachel stand, pulling her into her in the process. Rachel didn't move, this felt nice being against Quinn it was kinda like she was holding her…but not really at the same time.

"Um…Rachel as wonderful as hugs are you should let me go now."

Rachel snapped out of her daze her arms were around Quinn's waist and Quinn's arms were at her sides. So she wasn't being held… she sighed and let go of Quinn. They continued to walk they were behind the class now but Rachel could hear people talking about how Quinn was talking to her and had helped her up. Quinn was silent again her hands were jammed in her jean pockets and her eyes were anywhere but Rachel. The smaller girl frowned why was Quinn acting so weird? They were fine a minute ago weren't they…they were fine until they had touched. Rachel wondered if Quinn was a germaphobe and she just didn't like touching people, she tried to remember all of the times she had touched Quinn. There was the car incident and…well what had happened a few minutes ago. The last time Quinn's eyes changed color, she wondered if they changed now.

She wanted to grab the blonde's face and force her to look at her, but that probably wouldn't work. Quinn was incredibly strong she had stopped a car after all and caught her not that she weighed a lot but Quinn had caught her almost perfectly. And fast she was super fast, she'd gotten away from the car scene faster than anyone she knew could. Wait, Quinn's eyes changed color, she's fast faster than the Flash, she's strong stronger than everyone she knew, and her skin was pale almost milk white. There was one more thing she had to find out, she just had to know. She reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand. Quinn stopped walking and shook Rachel's hand off hers gently still not looking at her and walked faster in front of the brunette now. Her hands are cold, like ice cold. No human was that cold or strong or fast. So what was Quinn? What was she hiding that was so dangerous?


	6. Please stay forever with me

The ride back was quiet Quinn said nothing and wouldn't look at her Rachel was sorry that she had touched the blonde. Maybe if she hadn't they would be talking now and things wouldn't be so awkward. When the bus stopped Rachel moved to take off Quinn's sweater.

"Keep it," Rachel looked up at Quinn, "you need it more than I do."

Rachel nodded and hurried off the bus, she had so many questions that needed answering and she seriously doubted that Quinn would tell her what she wanted to know. As soon as she got to her house she ran up to her room and booted up her laptop. Google was a good source right? She thought, what do I even type in? The Fabrays seem very private I doubt that there would be anything about them on the internet. She thought for a moment they typed pale skin, dark eyes, cold skin, fast, and strong. There were a lot of sites that supposedly had her answer but looking closely at them they all pretty much said the same thing. Vampire. There were pictures drawings mainly otherwise they were of actors who played vampires on screen. There were definitions as well ,

"A corpse supposed, in European folklore, to leave its grave at night to drink the blood of the living by biting their necks with long pointed canine teeth."

She couldn't picture Quinn as a dead person and drinking blood… no that wasn't possible. Was it? She sat back in her chair, Quinn showed all the signs of vampirism, except for the blood drinking. But she couldn't see Quinn walking around and seducing innocent girls then draining them of their blood. That just didn't seem like something Quinn would do. Quinn was quiet and reserved, she would never hurt anyone. If she had wanted to hurt people she would have no problem finding victims at school, but she never talked to anyone. She wasn't even in a relationship with anyone was she? If so she had never seen the girl…wait how did she know Quinn was even into girls? Oh right because Kurt told me. Did Quinn go outside when it was sunny? They hadn't had a sunny day yet… darn that would have been a deciding factor. She wondered if Quinn would burn if she went into the sun. Was that why Quinn wanted her to stay away? It might explain the mood swings, because she was fighting with herself about Rachel. The brunette went to her bed and lie down, that was enough vampire talk well reading for that day she needed to give her brain time to digest everything.

The next morning she woke up determined to ask Quinn if she was a vampire. It sounded silly in her head how do you even go about asking someone that? Would Quinn react badly? Or not at all? Or disappear again? Rachel couldn't handle the blonde disappearing again. Her drive to school seemed longer today which was fine by her given what she was going to do. She pulled up at the school and parked. She got out of her car, and there was Quinn standing at her car. Their eyes locked and Rachel looked away and headed to the woods behind the school. She glanced behind her to make sure Quinn was following her. Quinn was behind her at a safe distance where she could still see Rachel but not so she was walking with her. Rachel stopped once they were far away from the school she couldn't face Quinn.

"I…I know what you are."

She heard Quinn moving behind her, "your skin is pale white and ice cold, you're faster than the Flash, and you're incredibly strong." She took in a shaky deep breath.

"Go ahead say it." Quinn said her voice was low but dripping with emotion, Rachel was quiet.

"Say it. Say it so I can hear you."

The brunette took another shaky breath "you're a vampire."

She heard Quinn shuffle behind her, "are you afraid?"

Rachel turned to face her, "no I know you won't hurt me. I trust you."

Quinn scoffed, "you trust me more than I trust myself, maybe this will change your mind." She grabbed Rachel and put her on her back then ran, Rachel felt like she was flying they were going so fast. Faster than most cars. Quinn stopped at a patch of sunlight and put the brunette down.

"This is why we don't go out in the sunlight. People would see us and know that we are not like them." Quinn turned around and took off her sweater and pulled her t-shirt over her head. What happened next Rachel was not prepared for. Quinn's skin was reflecting the sunlight it looked like she was covered in diamonds. She stepped closer to the blonde and reached out to touch her pale skin.

"You're beautiful," she murmured running her hand over Quinn's well sculpted arm. Quinn laughed a half hearted laugh.

"Beautiful," She slipped her t-shirt back on her arms and face were still reflecting the light,

"This, this curse."

She said gesturing to her sparkling arms, "this beautiful face…is the face of a cold hearted killer."

Rachel barely blinked when Quinn was moving back into the shade of the forest. Rachel followed behind her stepping carefully.

"You haven't hurt anyone…" Rachel said.

"Rachel I've killed people. Men, women, even children."

Quinn seemed especially disturbed by that memory.

"I am the most dangerous hunter of all the things in the world. Everything about me draws you to me. My face, my hair, my eyes, even my smell!"

Quinn was angry now. "But I wouldn't need any of that," she jumped into the tree branch at least ten feet above them, "you couldn't out run me!"

Now she was beside Rachel, "you couldn't defend yourself against me." She smashed her hand down on the root of the tree nearest to her and broke through it.

She turned to face Rachel, "I am designed to kill. My body is a walking death trap for those who fall in."

She paused looking at Rachel her eyes were still hazel but they were turning darker by the minute, "I-I don't want to kill you Rachel…I mean I did for a while but I don't anymore."

She shrank back against the tree, "I don't want to hurt you…I couldn't live with myself if you ever got hurt because of me."

Rachel sat on a tree root beside Quinn, "you won't hurt me Quinn. I know you won't."

"I could lose control…it's so easy to lose it and then…"

"But you won't lose it Quinn. You won't because you care about me and you want me to live and to be around me."

Quinn jumped onto the root Rachel was sitting on and put her hands on either side of the brunette's head trapping her so their bodies were almost touching.

"I can't read you…you have to tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm scared…"

Quinn moved back and sat next to Rachel.

"Good."

"I'm not scared of you. I'm scared you'll leave me again… or that you'll disappear forever and I'll never be able to find you."

Quinn looked at her, her eyes were a clear hazel now. She moved closer to Rachel and placed her hand on her chest.

"You're the complete opposite of me… you're so alive and good and pure."

Rachel reached out and touched Quinn's cheek gently,

"You're not bad Quinn. And you're not going to hurt me I can trust you I know I can."

Quinn sighed softly and let her hand fall off Rachel's chest, she couldn't look at the brunette for a while. She needed to cool off to gain some control. But the smaller girl had something else in mind, she gently turned Quinn's head toward her and pressed their lips together. Quinn stiffened but wrapped her arms around Rachel pulling her onto her lap. She started kissing her faster it was still sensual but full off need. Rachel moaned into her mouth and she let out a low growl. Her vision was getting hazy the smell of Rachel was overwhelming. She had to get away before it was too late. Quinn pushed Rachel off her and sprang into the lowest branch of the tree.

"We can't do that! I don't have enough control. I can't… I barely stopped myself… I could have killed you…"

"But you didn't. You were able to stop yourself." Rachel said pulling herself up to the branch the blonde was sitting on.

"And that's a huge step from what I've read it's extremely difficult to control yourself."

Quinn smiled, "you have no idea…" she stood up and climbed to a branch higher than Rachel.

"You… you're like my own personal brand of narcotics. Everything about you makes me want you. Your smell, your big brown eyes, your hair everything about you makes me want to kill you. To have my way with you and then suck you dry."

Quinn paused, "I don't know if I can do this Rachel, I tried to hate you but that didn't work. I tried to just be your friend that didn't work either. I just I don't know if I can be in a relationship with you. And it wouldn't be fair to you. I can't make out with you, I can barely kiss you, I can't hold you when it's cold because I'll only make it worse. And god forbid we ever try to have sex, I would probably kill you if we ever tried. And… I'll never be older than seventeen… never… it won't matter to me when you get older. But we'll probably have to move around a lot when people notice that I'm not getting any older. And one day you'll pass of age or disease or an accident something will kill you and I'll be powerless to stop it. I wouldn't want to live without you." She paused.

"Rachel I'm not the best choice for you. You deserve someone who makes you happy and can be with you in every way you want. Someone who will take you out to dinner and actually eat and not be sickened by the smell of the food. Someone who you can cuddle up to for warmth. Someone who will age with you and be able to share the joys of ageing. I can't do that for you… I can't do any of those things."

The blonde was visibly saddened by this her eyes looked pained. Rachel wanted to make that pain go away. She stood on the branch so she was semi tall and wrapped her arms around Quinn. Quinn stiffened and tried to squirm her way out of the embrace but Rachel held on tighter the more she tried to fight it. She stood there for a few minutes it was exhausting not to touch the smaller girl, so she slowly wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. Rachel didn't say anything she just stood there holding Quinn enjoying the moment. Quinn pulled Rachel up and carried her bridal style to the edge of the branch.

"Quinn don't you dare."

Quinn smirked mischievously and stepped closer to the edge.

"I mean it Quinn Fabray! Don't you dare jump off this branch!"

Quinn didn't respond instead she tightened her hold on Rachel and jumped down from the branch. They landed with a small thud at the tree's base. Rachel was clinging to Quinn's neck her face buried in the blonde's shoulder. Quinn shifted and started running, Rachel wasn't exactly sure what was happening she only knew that trees were passing by like she was on a rollercoaster. Someone was holding her, was it Quinn she looked up as the blonde stopped and gently placed her on the ground. Rachel looked around and gasped at the beauty of the place. They were in a clearing that was surrounded by trees and there was a small stream rushing down the hill, there weren't really any flowers but the grass was high enough that laying in it was actually comfortable.

"This is where I come to think or if I just need to get away from everything." Quinn said softly.

Rachel nodded, "it's beautiful."

Quinn nodded and sat beside her staring off into the distance.

Rachel lied down in the grass watching Quinn the vampire looked so beautiful, so peaceful like she didn't have a care in the world. The brunette scooted closer to Quinn and lay her head in the vampire's lap gently. Quinn didn't really know what to do now, she could hear Rachel's steady heartbeat and it was overwhelming for a few minutes. Then it became soothing and she actually liked the sound, she placed one of her hands behind her and the other on Rachel's head. Slowly and carefully she began to run her fingers through the human's hair. Rachel sighed she was happy she had Quinn and Quinn had promised not to go anywhere. She really wanted to kiss the vampire but for now she was content with lying in her lap. The sun peaked through the trees and landed on the couple. Rachel turned herself so she could see Quinn's face. The vampire was sparkling softly her light hazel eyes and sparkling skin made her look like an angel. But Quinn would never see herself as an angel, but to Rachel she was the most beautiful angel she had ever laid eyes on.


	7. How the hell did you ever pick me?

They spent the rest of the day together in the woods. Rachel asked Quinn questions and Quinn answered them as gently as she could.

"Can all of your family read minds?"

"No. I'm the only one. Britney can see the future, Puck is unnaturally strong, and Sam can feel the emotions of every person in the room. He also can change a person's emotions. Santana...well she doesn't have a power but she's beautiful. More beautiful than most vampires and that's saying something."

Rachel nodded she could see that, Santana was unnaturally beautiful, of course she only had eyes for Quinn but the Latina was stunning.

"Do you...do you feed on humans?" Rachel asked quietly the vampire shook her head,

"No. My family is different from most other vampire families. We only feed on the blood of animals, we like to think that we are like vegetarians."

The blonde smiled, "but living on animal blood as a vampire is like a human living on tofu. It keeps you strong but you're never fully...satisfied."

"Does someone have to be dying to become like you?"

Quinn shook her head "no. But Russell wouldn't do this to anyone unless they had no other choice."

"When did you become a vampire?"

"In the early 1950's."

"Why did Russell turn you?"

Quinn let out a small sigh, "I was dying from what is now known as polio. My body was weak and he was concerned I couldn't handle the change."

The vampire laughed lightly "but in the end he turned me and then his wife Judy, who was dying as well."

"What was the change like?"

"The pain was like nothing I'd ever felt before, it was like needles running through my veins and bombs exploding in my brain and stomach."

"That sounds terrible."

Quinn nodded "it was difficult but what Russell did was much harder."

Quinn shifted a little "you see when we taste human blood. It's like a drug addict getting drugs after they've been clean for a while... few of us have enough restraint to stop it takes an extreme amount of control."

Rachel nodded, "is Russell the reason you only feed on animals?"

Quinn shook her head "no. I just...I don't want to be a monster."

The vampire stood and started walking down the hill back to the school. Rachel followed and got in her car to go home. Another car was there for Quinn it was a black Porsche. The blonde looked over at Rachel and smiled before getting into her car and driving away.

When Rachel got home she went up to her room and flopped on her bed. She had Quinn Fabray the most mysterious of all the Fabrays and Quinn had chosen her. She smiled to herself Quinn was quite a catch aside from her stunning looks she was smart getting straight A's every semester. She loved music and was good at singing and playing the guitar. She wasn't shallow she was deep and insightful her mind was probably one of the most brilliant minds Rachel had ever come across. And she was protective, but not crazy possessive. She was also scared. Scared that she might bring harm to her. But she didn't let that get in the way.

After spending one day with Quinn she was certain of three things. One, Quinn was a vampire. Two, there was a dangerous part of Quinn that wanted to drink her blood. And three, she was head over heels in love with the vampire. As she drifted off to sleep she smiled remembering the clearing and how Quinn's skin sparkled and her eyes shinned. That image alone was in her dreams.

She an Quinn laying there beside each other saying nothing then she would curl up next to Quinn resting her head on the vampires cool chest. And Quinn would kiss the top of her head gently. Then the sun came out and Quinn's skin would sparkle softly. The next morning she woke to a car honking outside. She looked out of her window and a smile erupted across her face. Quinn was outside leaning against the black Porsche. Rachel skipped down the stairs wearing Quinn's sweater and hurried outside leaving a confused Leroy behind her. She stopped at the end of the driveway when she saw Quinn, she was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket skinny jeans and black Converse.

Her eyes were covered by black Ray-Bands.

"Is something wrong?" Quinn asked walking over to the brunette. Rachel shook her head and flung her arms around the vampire's waist.

Quinn returned the embrace briefly "we should get going," she said opening the car door for Rachel. Quinn drove faster than Rachel was used to but not too fast. And when the blonde saw the look on her girlfriend's face she immediately slowed down easing her foot off the gas pedal.

When they pulled up to McKinley High school Rachel saw most if the student body's eyes on the car including Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Artie, and Tina. Quinn parked the car and got out to open Rachel's door. When the brunette stepped out of the car the chatter started.

She heard Kurt say "oh my god!" Rather loudly and she looked over to see him and Mercedes with their mouths wide open staring at her and Quinn.

"Everyone's staring at us"

"No not everyone. He's not oh wait now he is." Quinn laughed softly and put her arm around the smaller girls shoulders

"Well it really doesn't matter to me I'm breaking all the rules anyway and I'm going to hell."

Friday after school Rachel was washing her car when Quinn pulled up.

"I think I'm going to take you to my house tomorrow."

"Like to meet your family?"

"Yeah why not."

"What if they don't like me?"

Quinn laughed, "so you're worried about them not approving of you. Not that you'll be in a house with blood thirsty vampires."

Rachel pouted, "I'm glad you find my concerns funny."

Quinn smiled at her, but her smile quickly faded when she saw a truck driving down the street toward Rachel's house.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's a bit complicated. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Quinn got in her car and speed off, the truck pulled into the driveway and Finn got out with his stepfather.

"Finn! I haven't seen you at school in forever." Rachel said excitedly.

"Yeah I transferred to another school they have a better football program." He said smiling.

Leroy walked out of the house with two six packs,

"You ready for this Hummel? Biggest game if the season."

Burt laughed, "yup and I brought some of Carole's famous peach cobbler."

"Good man."


	8. Honestly cause I could sing you a song

I always hated the scene where the Cullens worked so hard to make Bella food and she didn't eat it so I changed it up a little.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel was tearing through her closet. She couldn't find anything to wear, she had to look good she was meeting Quinn's family. Finally she found a ruffled white dress with Quinn's varsity sweater. She put a simple brown belt around her waist to complete the look. She let her hair fall loosely against her shoulders. She debated what shoes to wear and finally decided to wear a pair of white Keds. She had been working so hard on her look that she lost track of the time. Quinn said she would be at her house at 12:00 and it was now 11:55. She groaned that was nowhere near enough time for her to eat, hopefully she could get the vampire to stop somewhere and get something to eat.<p>

She went downstairs and waited anxiously for Quinn to arrive. She didn't have to wait long, a few minutes later the doorbell rang. Rachel ran over to open it and found a smiling Quinn waiting outside. The blonde was sporting a simple blue and white striped polo with the collar popped and dark blue vintage jeans and her signature black Converse.

"Wow…you look amazing Rach." Quinn said smiling.

"Thanks I hope I'm not overdressed, I didn't think jeans are appropriate for meeting your family for the first time. I want to make a good first impression." The brunette said playing with the hem of Quinn's sweater.

"And you're still sporting my cardigan I see."

"Yes I find it comforting," Rachel smiled.

"Well we should get going"

Quinn reached out and took Rachel's hand in hers. Rachel was surprised Quinn never held her hand. The most contact they had was normally hugging and Quinn's arm draped over her shoulders and maybe a kiss on her forehead. And normally Rachel would initiate the contact well not the arm and kiss but definitely the hugs.

"Is something wrong?" Quinn asked calmly.

"No, you just… you've never held my had before."

Quinn raised her hand to her lips and kissed Rachel's knuckles.

"Is it too much?"

"No it's nice I like it."

Quinn smiled and led her out to her car. The drive there wasn't uncomfortable, Quinn had a lot of music on her iPod and Rachel liked most of it so she couldn't decide which song to pick. Quinn had suggested that they just talk and they could listen to music later. Rachel liked that idea more and was surprised when Quinn put her hand on the consol as if waiting for hers. The brunette eagerly laced their fingers together. Quinn's hand was cold of course but Rachel was starting to get used to that. The whole way there they talked about everything from their favorite colors to the latest book they read. Rachel fell more in love as she found out more about the vampire. She now knew that Quinn also played the piano, her favorite colors were blue, black and silver. And she liked being in the forest it calmed her. She didn't even realize when Quinn parked the car until the blonde let go of her hand and rushed over to open her door.

Rachel was surprised by the house, it was big ok it was huge and it had windows a lot of windows. It looked very modern. Quinn led her to the front door and into the house.

"It's not what I expected…"

"What did you expect? A dark mansion with coffins and moats?"

Rachel stared at the floor, "something like that."

Quinn laughed and took her hand to lead her up the stairs.

"I told them not to do this… but they wanted to…"

"Do what?"

Quinn didn't answer she just continued to lead the smaller girl up the stairs. As they approached the upper level she smelled something delicious. No way they wouldn't do that…would they? Quinn stopped in a large kitchen and Rachel saw the whole family standing there doing something to contribute to the food they were making. Quinn stood there awkwardly not exactly sure of what to say, and Rachel definitely didn't know what to say so she looked at Quinn but Quinn was looking at the floor wishing she was anywhere but here…

"Quinnie darling, it's rude to bring someone into the house and not introduce them." An older woman said Rachel looked to where the voice came from and she saw a beautiful blonde woman with sharp green eyes smiling at her.

"Mom don't call me that…"Quinn whined if she could blush she would be doing so now. "Um… mom, dad this is Rachel."

"Hello dear it's wonderful to finally meet you. Quinnie hasn't brought a girl home in years. Oh Quinnie she's pretty."

Rachel blushed, "thank you Mrs. Fabray."

"Please call me Judy," the woman said smiling.

"Ok thank you Judy."

"And she's polite she's a keeper for sure Quinnie." Judy said smiling Quinn groaned.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." Dr. Fabray said walking over to her smiling, "I'm Russell."

Britney bounced over to her, "I'm Britney, but you already knew that."

"Brit leave her alone you'll scare her," Quinn said pulling Rachel closer.

"No I won't Rachel and I are going to be good friends aren't we Rachel." It was more of a statement than a question. So Rachel nodded not sure of what else to say.

"This is Santana" Britney said pointing at the Latina who was shredding cheese. "Say hi Santy!"

The Latina turned around to face them, "hi" she said flatly.

"Don't mind her she's actually nice she just takes a while to warm up to people," the blonde said happily.

"This is Sam," she gestured toward the blonde boy Sam nodded and it looked like he was trying to smile.

"And this is Puck well Noah but everyone calls him Puck." Puck smiled and waved, "hey Rachel it's nice to meet the girl my little sister has been pinning over."

"I wasn't pinning!" Quinn snapped was it her family's goal to embarrass her today?

"Now now play nice Quinnie." Judy's voice said over the laughter that had erupted from everyone even Santana was chuckling.

"Now, Rachel we made you some vegan friendly food. I hope you're hungry."

Rachel smiled "yes actually I am hungry I didn't get a chance to eat before Quinn picked me up."

Britney clapped her hands and bounced up and down, "yay! She's gonna eat our food!"

"But I feel bad you all don't even eat…"

"Oh it's quite alright Rachel, we don't mind." Russell said smiling.

"And it gives me an excuse to use this wonderful kitchen" Judy said.

Britney ushered her into the dining room Quinn was still holding her hand but she let go to pull out Rachel's chair. The rest of the Fabrays came in with all kinds of food. There was bruschetta, spring rolls, Samosa quesadillas, fettuccini, garlic and lemon pasta and sparkling lemonade. Quinn sat next to the brunette, she hadn't sat at a dinner table in years it was weird but she'd do it for Rachel. Rachel was unsure of what to do, she was hungry but she didn't want to eat too much and the Fabrays think she was a pig. And she didn't want to eat too little because they had worked so hard on making the food. Judy seemed to sense her discomfort.

"It's alright dear you can eat as much as you want, we won't judge you."

Rachel seemed to relax and started to take the food onto her plate.

"So Rachel we don't know much about you other than what Quinnie says and that isn't much up until two weeks ago she only moped around the house. Because she didn't have the courage to ask you out."

"Mom…really?" Quinn groaned letting her head hit the table. "Is it you all's goal to embarrass the hell out of me today?" She mumbled into the table.

"No Quinnie darling I'm just telling Rachel how much you care for her."

Rachel tried to hide a laugh,

"See Quinnie she thinks it's funny it's kinda cute actually."

Quinn wanted to just redirect this conversation.

"Rachel is in the glee club at school…"

"Oh is that where you two met?" Judy asked.

"N-no…" Quinn stuttered she didn't want her parents to find out that she had been so mean to Rachel. She shot Rachel a pleading look, and the brunette smiled and squeezed her hand under the table.

"We met in biology class on my first day Quinn helped me with worm dissection."

Quinn relaxed and gave the brunette a grateful smile.

"Ha! That's so not true," Puck laughed "Quinn was freaking out the first day they met. She took off a week from school to get her mind right."

Quinn slumped in her seat as Puck continued, "then she saved her from the car accident as you all know… and the rest." He paused for dramatic effect, "I'll let Rachel tell you."

Quinn wished she could disappear now… and Rachel tried to calm her by rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"Well…Quinn and I went on a field trip together to a greenhouse. And I sat by her on the bus we didn't really talk but she gave me her sweater."

"Yes we recognized that sweater" Judy said smiling, "aw Quinnie that was so chivalrous of you. What happened next?"

"Um… not much she caught me when I fell, then I touched her hand and she kept her distance the rest of the trip. Then I figured out what you all are and I asked her about it and we've been together ever since."

"That's so cute! Just like I saw it, except Quinn was a bit mean to you in the beginning." Britney said clapping her hands.

"Brit…"Quinn groaned. The Fabrays just laughed.

"Are you done Rach?" Rachel nodded,

"Ok good we're going now." Quinn said grabbing the brunette's hand and leading her up more stairs to her room.

Once they were inside Quinn closed the door and leaned against it,

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life." Quinn sighed out.

Rachel slid her arms around the blonde's waist "I think it's cute that you were pinning for me, and moping around."

Quinn smiled, "I was not moping for the record I was thinking."

"Uh-huh sure," Rachel said with a wink. She let go of the vampire and started exploring the room. The room was pretty big there were two large bookshelves against the wall, one for books and the other for CD's. There was a big window opposite the bookshelves, there was a black sofa in the corner by the bookshelves.

"Why don't you have a bed?"

"I-I don't sleep…"

"Ever?"

"Ever."

Rachel looked surprised and went over to the CD's.

"Wow you have a lot of music how much storage is on your iPod?"

"It's a 32 gig."

"Wow…"

There was a stereo system sitting on the CD bookshelf.

"What are you listening to?" She asked as she pressed play on the CD player Chasing Cars came on.

"I love this song…" The smaller girl said softly. Quinn walked over to her slowly and took Rachel's hands in hers. She moved them up and placed them around her neck, she then placed her hands on Rachel's waist. She slowly began to sway them to the music, humming along with the song. The brunette was in heaven this was like straight out of a movie or something.


	9. Don't think words can express yourbeauty

When the song ended Quinn pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"I've never danced with anyone like that before..." The brunette looked down at the floor, a cold hand cupped her chin forcing her to look up.

"You'll always have me to dance with now." Rachel smiled and hugged the vampire tighter. Quinn pulled back from the embrace looking out the window.

"It's getting dark out" the vampire mused then she turned her attention back to Rachel and smiled, "would you like to see something cool?"

Rachel nodded a bit confused, Quinn was still smiling and pulled her over to the window.

"Um Quinn what are we doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

" Well yes I mean I guess so."

Quinn smiled "well hold on and if it gets scary close your eyes." The vampire carried Rachel on her back and crouched on the window sill.

"Quinn what are you...oh my god!" The brunette screamed when she saw how high up they were.

"Quinn no! Stop it! Put me down!"

Quinn laughed "you better hold on tight spider monkey." Then she jumped onto the nearest tree and started to climb it, Rachel was amazed at how fast Quinn was scaling the tree but she shouldn't have because she'd seen Quinn run. Quinn stopped climbing and walked out onto a branch with extraordinary balance.

"I suggest you close your eyes for this part" the vampire said to Rachel who was still shocked by how high up they were. The brunette closed her eyes and felt Quinn back up then she felt a breeze and Quinn landing on something. She opened her eyes to see that they were on the roof of the blonde's house. There were two blankets, a thermos, and a telescope was set up in front of the blankets.

Quinn released Rachel and watched the brunette rush over to the blankets and telescope.

"Quinn how did you know I likes astronomy?"

Quinn shrugged "I didn't."

"But how did you...when did you?"

"I set all this up this morning." Rachel reached out to grab the thermos surprised that it was still warm.

"That thermos can keep things hot for 24 hours." Quinn commented seeing the amazed look on Rachel's face. The blonde walked over to the blankets and lie down on one of them her hands behind her head.

Rachel lay beside her "Quinn this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

The vampire nodded staring at the stars above them. Rachel bit her lip contemplating something. She looked at Quinn and slowly laid her head on the blonde's chest draping one arm across her girlfriend's stomach. The vampire looked down at her and smiled softly, they stayed like that for another hour watching the stars Rachel talked about why she loved the stars and why she had never let anyone get close to her because she was afraid they would leave her like her mother did. Quinn never said anything she just listened which was nice for Rachel because she never really got to talk and have someone just listen. She was said when Quinn said that she should get home, she clung to Quinn trying to keep her on the roof with her. Quinn smiled,

"Rachel I have to take you home, your father will wonder where you are."

"Can't I stay here with you for the night?"

The vampire laughed, "no I don't want to get on your father's bad side."

She pulled Rachel to her feet and led her to the stairs off the roof.

When Rachel got home she went straight to her room and put on sleep shorts and an old t-shirt. Then she called her daddy.

"Hi daddy"

"Hey how's my baby girl?"

"I'm good daddy how are you how's James?"

"James is working really hard on his play getting into character and things like that. We are renting a house out here in Malibu. You'd like it out here baby it's close to the beach and it's nice and warm out here."

"Actually I'm kinda starting to like Lima…"

"What? You hate the cold, would a certain girl have anything to do with this?

Rachel laughed softly, "well…yeah."

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! Tell me everything! Is she smart? Well she has to be smart to date you. Is she sporty? Is she a hipster? I can't picture you dating an emo kid… what does she look like?"

Rachel was about to answer when she felt the bed dip beside her, she turned around and saw Quinn smiling softly at her.

"Um…daddy I've gotta go I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wait we're talking about your new girl. Are you being safe?"

Rachel hung up quickly, "how'd you get in here?"

"The window"

"do you come in through the window a lot?"

"No, only a couple times after we first met."

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"No. "

There was silence for a while.

"I want to try something, just be still" the vampire said moving closer to the brunette. Rachel leaned in for the kiss,

"don't move." Rachel stopped moving and closed her eyes. She felt soft cold lips upon hers and a shiver went through her whole body. Quinn pulled away and kissed her again gently, the brunette saw fireworks and she needed more. She moved her lips against the vampires and put her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn pulled back a bit but Rachel kept kissing her straddling her lap. Quinn broke the kiss and pushed Rachel on her back kissing her neck.

"Stop it!"

Quinn sprung away from Rachel against the wall opposite her bed.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"I'm stronger than I thought," Quinn said panting.

"I wish I could say the same…"

"I can never lose control around you…" Quinn turned to leave.

"No don't go…please."

The blonde turned around and slowly walked back to Rachel. She sat on the bed slowly, the rest of the night they talked about everything from their favorite day to their worst day. That night Rachel fell asleep with her head on Quinn's chest and her arm across the blonde's stomach with a huge smile on her face.

The next morning she came downstairs and found Leroy cleaning out his shot gun.

"Um…dad I'm going on a date with Quinn Fabray."

Leroy blew into the guns barrel,

"isn't she a little old for you?"

"No she's seventeen like me."

"Hm…"

"Um…she wanted to meet you officially…she's outside…"

Leroy clicked the gun back together.

"Alright send her in"

"dad could you be nice…she's really important to me."

"I'll be an angel." Rachel rolled her eyes and went out to get Quinn.

They walked back in together, "hello Chief Berry I'm Quinn Fabray. I wanted to introduce myself…formally."

"Uh-huh. Hi Quinn."

"Um… Rachel won't be out very late tonight she's just going to play baseball with my family."

"You're going to get Rachel to play baseball?"

Quinn nodded.

"Well good luck with that."

Quinn nodded again not sure of what to say.

"Ok so I'll see you later dad."

"Yup," Leroy said picking up his shot gun and holding it so Quinn could see it then looked at the blonde and lowered it.

Rachel dragged Quinn out of the house.

"I don't think your dad likes me…"

"No he's like that with anyone I date."

Quinn shook her head and started the car, she drove to an open field the rest of the Fabrays were already there.

"The storm's coming in" Sam yelled.

"Ready to kick some ass Quinn?" Puck said tossing a bat to her.

"Yup ready when you are."

Rachel went over to Judy,

"why so you need a thunder storm to play baseball?"

"You'll see in a minute. I'm glad you're here we need an umpire"

"She thinks we cheat." Puck said still tossing the bat.

Thunder erupted through the sky.

"It's time" Britney said smiling.

Santana was up first, Britney pitched the ball and Santana hit it the bat hitting the ball made a cracking noise that was just as loud as the thunder.

"Wow…now I see why you need the thunder."

The ball zoomed through the sky, Quinn looked at it and took off.

"That's gotta be a home run right?"

Judy shook her head

"Quinn's very fast."

As she said that the ball zoomed towards them Judy caught it right before Santana slid into home base.

"You're out."

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Puck yelled

Santana gave Rachel the death glare as she walked past her.

"Come on S it's just a game," Puck yelled.

Russell was next he hit the ball harder than Santana had and both Puck and Quinn went to catch it jumping into the air and crashing into each other. They fell to the ground laughing. Britney was about to throw the next ball when she paused.

"Stop!" She yelled.

The Fabrays looked up at Britney Quinn ran over to Rachel.

"I just saw them coming they were leaving but they heard us."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and started to walk to the car.

"It's too late!" Russell said.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Look just stay behind me be quiet and put your hair down."

"Like that will help I can smell her from across the field."

The Fabray's gathered around Rachel Quinn squeezed her hand gently before releasing it and glaring into the distance. Three vampires emerged out of the fog. Two were male and one was female. The first male was pale white with curly brown hair the other was pale white also but he had curly red hair. The woman was blonde. They all had red eyes which Rachel thought was strange but she didn't say anything.

"I believe this belongs to you," the brown haired man said tossing Russell the ball.

"Thanks."

"I am Will, this is Terri" he said gesturing to the female "and Jesse" he motioned toward the other male.

"I'm Russell and this is my family."

"Hello," Will said.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused a problem for us."

"I am sorry we didn't know that this was your territory."

"Yes well we have a permanent residence here."

"Well we won't be a problem anymore we were just passing through."

"We led the humans east of here you should be safe." Terrie said smirking.

"Thank you."

"Could you use three more players?" Will asked.

"Sure why not a few of us were leaving you can take their place." He tossed the ball to Will. Terrie caught it,

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

"I think we can handle that," Sam said smirking slightly.

"We shall see," Terrie said gliding away.

Jesse didn't move his eyes were trained on Quinn and Rachel. Quinn glared back at him, and he turned away. Then the wind blew and he turned around.

"You brought a snack." He growled the three vampires moved toward Rachel. Quinn pushed her back and crouched down growling the rest of the Fabray's gathered in front of Rachel mirroring a similar position to Quinn.

"The girl is with us. I suggest you leave now." Russell said his gaze on Will was unmoving.

"Hm…I guess the game is over we'll go now." Will backed away but Jesse and Terrie didn't move.

"Jesse!" Will called, Jesse turned and followed him Terrie now far behind him.

"Get Rachel out of here." Quinn stood there glaring at the direction the vampires had left.

"Quinn! Now!"


	10. How the hell did we end up like this?

Quinn basically carried Rachel to the car then ran to the driver seat. She tried to help the brunette buckle her seat belt but she kept fumbling with it.

"I've got it!" Rachel yelled Quinn put the car in drive and sped off,

"We've got to get you out of here."

" What? Why?"

"Jesse is a hunter and we've just made this the most interesting game he's ever played."

"What so he's coming after me?"

"Yes."

"But what about Leroy?"

"My family will watch over him."

"No! I can't just leave without an explanation!" "Rachel we don't have a choice!"

" Quinn turn the car around!" The blonde muttered curse words and turned around.

"Ok we have to make this believable. Just know I don't mean anything I say." Quinn nodded and Rachel slammed the door to her car harder than necessary.

"I don't ever want to see you again Quinn Fabray!"

"Rachel wait..."

"No Quinn leave me alone" The brunette pushed the vampire away slamming the door in the process. Leroy looked confused,

"Rach what happened? What's going on? Did she hurt you?"

"Look dad I really don't want to talk about it. I just need to get out of here!"

"Ok well calm down I'll drive you to the airport in the morning."

" No dad I need to drive it'll calm me down."

"Rachel you shouldn't drive when you're upset."

"Dad I'm fine!" Rachel grabbed her bag and ran to the door,

"Rach don't go I just got you back..."

The brunette felt her heart sink, "look dad I will be back but now I just need to get out of here." She reached up and kissed her dad on the cheek. Then she walked out of the door and met Quinn in her car.

"You did the right thing you're protecting him."

Rachel nodded, "hey...I'm going to do whatever I can to make you safe. Ok?" Rachel nodded again and Quinn sped to her house.

"We've got to get Rachel as far away from Lima as possible. I suggest Britney and Sam take her." Russell said to Quinn.

"No I'm not leaving her."

"Quinn Jesse will expect you to be with Rachel. You need to let Brit and Sam take her."

"We'll keep her safe Quinn." Britney said gently pulling Rachel from Quinn's arms. Quinn held on to Rachel a little tighter,

"Quinn! Let her go." Quinn released the brunette reluctantly, Britney hurried her to her car. Rachel got into the back and Quinn came over to her window.

"Brit and Sam will keep you safe." Rachel nodded, "and if you need anything I'm a phone call away."

"ok..." Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek and rest her forehead on the smaller girls.

"When this is all over we are gonna go away. Just you and me, wherever you want to go I'll take you. I promise.

" Rachel nodded again taking in a shaky breath, "you are my life now Rachel...remember that."

"Quinn we have to go." Britney said gently. Quinn pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead then to her lips. The vampire lingered for a few seconds then stepped away from the car. Sam sped off and Rachel watched the vampire disappear. Quinn turned to Judy and Santana.

"Mom, Santana can you please put these on to get Rachel's scent in the woods to confuse Jesse."

"Why should I she's nothing to me."

"Rachel's with Quinn and that makes her family and we protect our family." Santana stared at the clothes before snorting and grabbing them.

Britney and Sam pulled up to a hotel outside Columbus. They had been sitting there for a few minutes when Britney gasped.

"He's figured it out. I see a stage a huge stage...it's dark." Sam passed Britney a pencil and paper, the blonde girl began to scribble on the paper.

"That's the stage I sang my first performance on."

"Wait you know this place?"

Rachel nodded "ok we'll tell the others and they'll look into it." Sam and Britney went into the other room, Rachel's phone rang it was her daddy.

"Hey daddy I'm ok I was just..."

"Rachel where are you? Rachel!"

"Daddy? What's going on?"

"Daddy dearest was home when I got here looking for you."

"Rachel!"

"Mmm daddy's blood smells as good as yours."

"Don't hurt him!"

"How about a little exchange. You for your daddy dearest."

"Where do you want to do this?"

"The stage where you sang for the first time"

"fine."

"And don't tell any of your little Fabray friends. Because if I even suspect that they are there...poor daddy."

"Rachel!"

"Ok ok! I'll come." Rachel snuck out the back door and ran to the auditorium.

"Rachel where are you? Rachel!"

"Daddy I'm coming!" Rachel ran toward the sound of her daddy's voice. It was coming from back stage behind the curtain.

"Rachel? Oh god you almost gave daddy a heart attack! You can't disappear like that!"

"What?" Rachel ran to the curtain and looked behind it. There was a digital camcorder. With a video of her daddy looking for her after her first time on stage.

"You really scared your daddy. He seems like a nice guy."

"He was never here? Was he?"

Jesse shook his head, "no daddy wasn't ever here."

Rachel inhaled sharply, "this was all a trick."

"Mmhhmm." Rachel froze...she was alone with a deranged vampire and Quinn wasn't there to protect her.

"Well let's enjoy our time together shall we? Oh we'll document it for little Quinnie." Jesse picked up the camera "and action. Oh come on Rachel tell her how much you wish she was there to save you." Rachel glared at him. Jesse growled and stomped on the brunette's leg breaking it with a crack. Rachel cried out in pain.

"That's it tell her to avenge you! Tell her how much pain you're in!"

"Quinn don't listen to him!" Jesse picked her up and threw her to the back of the stage which had three large mirrors. Her arm broke the mirror and she began to bleed a lot. She clutched at her arm screaming.

"Tell her Rachel tell her to avenge your death!" Rachel squirmed get leg was shooting pain and her arm was throbbing. Jesse went to grab her neck but something knocked him back off the stage. Quinn crouched in front of Rachel.

"Quinn" the brunette choked out the blonde turned and looked at her as soon as she saw the tears streaming down Rachel's face she knelt beside her, her face was mixed with sorrow and anger. There was a whoosh of air and Quinn was being slammed into the stage floor. Quinn flipped away from Jesse kicking him square in the jaw the male vampire growled and grabbed Quinn by her throat and raised her in the air.

"You're faster than the others but not stronger."

Quinn grabbed his hand and twisted it hard forcing him to release her. "I'm strong enough to kill you." She punched him to the back of the stage. Jesse was stunned for a while so Quinn raced over and picked Rachel up bridal style.

"I am so sorry Rach..." She apologized kissing the brunette's head. Jesse started to stand up and Quinn ran with Rachel jumping off the stage. Jesse grabbed the blonde's leg and pulled her back which sent Rachel flying back into the seats.

He held Quinn to the floor, "it's a shame you didn't have the balls to turn her. It's cruel really." He threw her back stage again and zoomed over to Rachel taking her arm up to his lips.

"No!" Quinn yelled running over but it was too late Jesse sank his teeth into Rachel's arm Quinn pulled him off almost seconds later but the venom had already set in. Quinn had Jesse pinned to the mirror and was twisting his neck so his face was in the glass. The other Fabrays had arrived and were trying to pull Quinn off Jesse.

"Quinn this isn't you! Remember who you are." Russell said pulling Quinn away,

"go to her." Quinn pushed Jesse's face into the mirror more and left to go to Rachel.

Britney was already beside Rachel trying to calm her "sshh Rachel you're ok. You're...oh god." Britney backed away and Quinn and Russell knelt beside the human.

"My hand it burn it burns so bad."

"The venom is spreading."

"No we have to stop it."

"Quinn it's going to happen anyway." "What are my options Russell?" Rachel started convulsing

"Russell!"

"Quinn you have to suck the venom out."

Quinn cradled Rachel's head in her hands. "I don't know if I can stop..."

"Well if you want her to remain human you're going to have to clean her blood."

Quinn shook her head... "I can't." A scream was heard in the background as the other Fabrays ripped Jesse apart and started to burn him.

"Quinn! You need to decide now! She doesn't have much longer."

"I'm sorry baby...I'll make it go away." Quinn gently took Rachel's arm and raised it to her mouth. She kissed the brunette's arm then sank her teeth into the mark Jesse had left. The blonde drank the brunette's blood reluctantly at first then she gripped her arm tighter and sucked harder.

"Quinn stop the venom's gone." Quinn didn't stop,

"Quinn! You're killing her you have to stop."


	11. You bring out the beast in me

Dear Readers,

Thanks for reading first and second I have decided to write the rest of this story differently because I can't say I'm a huge fan of twilight and making the story almost identical to it kinda makes me sick. So now this will be my take on how it would be...anyway enough ranting I hope you like it and sorry for the last two crap chapters

Thanks,

Jonse

* * *

><p>When Rachel woke up she was in the hospital and her daddy was sitting beside her. She groaned her arm was killing her. Her daddy looked at her<p>

"oh baby you're awake. How do you feel?"

"hurts" her daddy nodded

"yeah that sounds about right you were in a bad accident you got hit by a car if Quinn and her father weren't there you probably wouldn't be here."

Rachel looked around "Quinn. Where is she?"

"She's here she's asleep she hasn't left since you were admitted." Rachel saw Quinn fake sleeping on the chair in the corner.

Her daddy looked at his phone "I'm going to go get something from the cafeteria do you want something baby?"

"No thanks daddy." once her daddy left Quinn sat up and sat beside her bed.

"Hey"

"hey"

"how are you feeling?"

Rachel rolled her eyes "well I was attacked by a vampire how would you feel?"

"touché. Is there anything I can do?"

"you could lay in here with me."

Quinn hesitated "your body is cold it will feel good on my arm." The vampire nodded and got into the bed next to the brunette. Rachel shifted so her arm was lying on Quinn's chest it felt so much better than an ice pack.

She sigh "what happened to Jesse?"

"We took care of him, he won't bother you anymore."

"What about the other vampires?"

"Will and Torrie?" Rachel nodded into Quinn's chest

"they are still out there. And they'll come for me eventually and I'll be ready when they do."

Rachel cringed "but Jesse was so strong, I don't want to think of you getting hurt."

Quinn laughed softly "I won't get hurt"

"cocky much?"

"No I just know I can beat them. They will be fighting emotionally while I'll be fighting tactically. And I'm much faster than all of them which definitely works to my advantage."

"Why didn't you let the change happen?"

Quinn stiffened "because...I wouldn't wish this life on anyone. Especially not someone I care for."

"Why not?"

"because you would become well...soul less for lack of a better word. And I like your soul a lot."

"But I don't want my soul if it means that I will be with you forever."

Quinn shook her head "you don't know what you're saying"

"yes I do. I don't want to be without you ever."

"You won't be and you'll still be human."

"Quinn..."

"no Rachel you really don't want this. After a few decades everyone you know will be dead. And you can't stay in one place for long because you won't age. And you won't be able to have children."

"I don't want kids," Quinn rolled her eyes

"but someday you might want them."

"But being with you I couldn't get pregnant anyway." Quinn didn't answer,

"Quinn?" The vampire didn't answer.

"Quinn why aren't you saying anything?"

"Look Rachel it's probably best that I don't say anything..."

"Wait what?"

Quinn didn't answer again, "wait Quinn do you have girl parts?"

"Well...no."

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel I don't really want to talk about it."

"Quinn...do you have a penis?"

"Yes..."

"Oh...how did that happen?"

"Um I was born with it..."

"but back in that time wasn't it unheard of for a girl to have male parts?"

"My family was really wealthy and they decided to raise me as a boy. Anyone who thought differently was killed. They arranged for me to marry another rich girl but they paid her family and her to keep the secret."

"You were married?"

"No... I got sick a few months before we were supposed to be married when Russell changed me I faked my own death. But I really did care for Victoria we were friends before the wedding...so I snuck back to her house after the funeral it was raining so no one saw me sneak in. She thought she was going crazy and that I was an illusion. But then I kissed her and she figured I'm real. I didn't want to tell her the whole story, I just asked her if she'd run away with me. She was hesitant at first when I told her we wouldn't have any contact with our families but eventually she said yes."

Quinn's eyes looked pained, "we made it out of town and we lived in the mountains away from everyone. I could tell that the lack of social interaction was killing her so I would take her into town every weekend so she could make friends. One weekend I went to pick her up and she told me she wanted to move to town I couldn't do that with her the sun problem would cause problems. So I bought her a place in town and didn't see her again for a while. Ten years later I went and saw her...she was happy, happier than I'd ever seen her. I told her that if she moved on and got married I wouldn't mind. She went off on me asking how I could say something like that. Then she asked me to change her. I was hesitant and scared but I decided to try it anyway. I went too far though and I killed her." Quinn paused "that's when I went to find Russell and live with him and his family."

"Did you love her?" Quinn nodded. "Do you still love her?" Quinn shook her head. "So it's not that you don't want me to be like you...you are just afraid of killing me?"

"No. I don't want you to have to sacrifice the joys of being human. Feeling the sun on your skin having friends' birthdays."

"I don't want that I want you."

"You already have me" Quinn said kissing Rachel's forehead.

"But someday you'll find a pretty vampire girl and she'll be able to have sex with you." Quinn moved forcing Rachel to look at her.

"You think this is only about sex?"

"No I mean I know you think about it...I wish I could give it to you." The blonde smiled softly pulling Rachel into her

"Rachel I don't mind not having sex with you. Yes I do think about it but I'm not going to leave you because of something stupid like sex."

"Did you have sex with Victoria?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to hurt her."

"Did she want to have sex with you?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Just answer me."

"Yes she did..."


	12. I fell in love from the moment we kissed

"Well then why…" Rachel paused when she heard the door open. Her dad, daddy, and James were all in the room.

"Rachel you're awake!" James exclaimed

"Yes honey I already told you she was awake." Her daddy said rolling his eyes.

Leroy didn't say anything he just eyed Quinn suspiciously. Quinn refused to look at him instead she picked a very interesting part of the side of the hospital bed to stare at.

"Well thank you Quinn for bringing her here and all. I think we've got it from here." Leroy said firmly.

The vampire nodded and tried to move but Rachel grabbed her shirt which sent a sharp pain up the brunette's arm.

"Dad I want Quinn to stay."

"I thought you two broke up?"

"Well…it was a misunderstanding we are fine now."

Leroy looked confused, "well if you want her to stay she can stay I guess."

"Oh so this is the girl that has you staying in Lima." Brad said excitedly turning to James "see honey I told you she was pretty and I hadn't even seen her before. My baby girl only dates the best." James laughed and Leroy rolled his eyes.

"Well Rachel you're all set to go home they want you to rest for a while so that means no school for a few days.

Rachel's face fell, how was she going to see Quinn if she was out of school?

"Quinn can come see you after school and take care of you…if you want."

"I would like that" Rachel said smiling.

A few hours later Rachel was at her house in her room waiting for Quinn to come. They had worked it out so Quinn would come over after school and then she'd wait in Rachel's room until she finished dinner. The brunette closed her eyes she was still tired and a few minutes of napping would do her good. Next thing she knew she was in the clearing that Quinn had shown her she looked around for Quinn but she couldn't find her. Instead she saw an old woman standing on the other side of the water. The sun was shining brightly and Rachel had to cover her eyes until they adjusted. The old woman did the same. _Huh that's weird…_ she thought when she saw Quinn approaching her from her left.

"Quinn don't she'll see you!"

The blonde either didn't hear her or didn't care her skin was sparkling softly and her hazel eyes were trained on the brunette with a loving gaze. Rachel felt herself melting under Quinn's adoring gaze. When the vampire finally made it over to Rachel she pulled her into a hug and smiled.

"Happy anniversary Rachel."

"Happy anniversary Q…" Rachel paused her voice sounded different she pulled back from Quinn and looked up at her. There was nothing but love in the vampire's eyes. She raised her hands to pull Quinn down for a kiss but when she saw her hands she paused. They weren't smooth and tan like they normally were. Instead they were old and wrinkly with sunspots on them.

"Quinn…what's happened to me? Why do I sound like this?"

Quinn smiled, "well considering we just celebrated your eighty-third birthday and there was a lot of yelling that night your voice is probably still a little horse."

"My what?"

"Yesterday was your birthday. Don't you remember?" Quinn raised her hand to stroke Rachel's cheek lovingly. "I must say you still know how to party Mrs. Fabray."

Rachel blushed, "Mrs. Fabray…wait my eighty-third birthday?"

Quinn rested her head on Rachel's, "Mmhhmm. And you're still just a beautiful as the day I first saw you, if not more."

Rachel was panicking she was eighty-three? A few minutes ago she was seventeen! How'd this happen? Quinn didn't seem to notice instead she leaned in and kissed her gently.

Rachel woke startled, _oh my gosh! I'm not eighty-three am I?_ She raced to the mirror only to find her left leg was in a cast so she fell onto the floor which banged her arm as well. She hissed in pain wait her leg was in a cast and her arm was bandaged…she raised her hands so she could see them and sigh in relief. She wasn't eighty-three it had all been a dream, she relaxed and lay on the floor when she saw Quinn sitting on her window sill.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"I fell…"

"Why'd you fall?"

"Bad dream…"

Quinn walked over picked her up and put her back on her bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Kinda…it involves you…"

Quinn frowned, "ok?"

"Well I was in the clearing and it was a beautiful sunny day, but there was an old woman there, then you came out of the trees and walked over to me…"

"That doesn't sound too bad"

"I'm not finished. You came over and said happy anniversary and when I went to say it back my voice sounded funny. Then I went to kiss you and I saw my hands…they were all wrinkly and gross. Then you said that we had just celebrated my eighty-third birthday. And you called me Mrs. Fabray that was the best part of the dream. But anyway I looked like your grandmother and you still looked seventeen. And we were married…people can't have taken that well at all…I'm surprised you weren't visiting me in jail."

Quinn frowned, "so what are you worried about?"

"That I'll grow old and wrinkly and I won't be able to keep up with you. That you won't want me when I'm old and wrinkly."

"Didn't the dream prove otherwise?"

"Well yes…but I don't want to look like your grandmother and be going to…bingo night instead of the movies. Or not be able to hold your hand in public because people will think I'm a creep…"

"Rachel. First off, we would never go to bingo night. I hate bingo. Second who cares what other people think it's about what we think. And lastly, you will never look like a grandmother to me, age is nothing but a number. In reality I'm older than you I'm at least sixty-one well maybe older I stopped counting."

"Quinn…"

"No Rachel. I'm serious about this I will always love you no matter what."

"Were you always such a charmer Quinn Fabray?"

"No, it's a skill I've acquired over the years."

Rachel snuggled into the vampire's chest laying one hand on her leg. "Quinn?"

"Yes"

"what would happen if we had sex?"

"Well…it…it would be extremely difficult for me to remain in control. And I would most likely kill you."

"Couldn't you restrain yourself?"

"Well…yes I mean I guess so…"

"Why don't we just do that then?"

"Rachel…"

"Quinn you are the only person I've ever wanted to have sex with…and you saying that we can never have sex…"

"I didn't say we can never have sex. I said we have to wait until I can control myself. "

"and when will that be?"

"I don't know…"

Rachel huffed…

"What is it with you and sex?"

"I'm just scared that you'll leave me…"

"I'm not going anywhere Rachel. I promise."

Rachel sighed and snuggled closer to Quinn she could see that this battle was going nowhere for now so she would let it rest. For now she would remain human but she would get Quinn to turn her one way or another. Because a life without Quinn was not a life she was willing to live.


End file.
